


Feels Like Flying

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Castiel is human, Dean insists that the former angel should learn how to swim. Cas isn't exactly eager, but he changes his mind soon enough with Dean as his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Flying

“Dean, is this truly necessary? This doesn’t look like something I will enjoy…”

Dean had to put in some real effort to compose his face, because there was something weirdly comical about seeing a former angel of the lord pout like a petulant child.

“Yeah Cas, you’re _human_ now.” Dean reminded his best friend. “With all the crazy situations we get ourselves into, I’d rather you learned how to swim, okay? You never know what it’s good for.”

Castiel scrunched his nose, a sign that Dean had learned to recognize as reluctance.

“Come on, Cas. It won’t be that bad.” Dean coaxed him, waving his hand as a gesture that Cas should get into the water.

It was a warm, sunny day, and they were at the large lake that was situated not too far from the bunker. The water was exceptionally clear, and the temperature was perfect for swimming. None of that seemed to motivate Cas to try it though; Dean was already standing in the water where it nearly reached his knees, but Castiel was still standing at the side of the lake, eyeing Dean with a look that was drenched in suspicion.

Dean couldn’t keep it in any longer, and he chuckled at the sight. Cas’ hands were nervously playing with the fabric of the dark swim shorts that he had borrowed from Dean. They were a bit too big on Cas, which made it so that they were hanging dangerously low on his hips, revealing Castiel’s sinfully sharp hipbones…

Dean exaggeratedly cleared his throat when he realized he’d been staring at something that he _shouldn’t_ be staring at.

“Seriously, Cas. It’ll be _fun_.” He quickly said to distract himself from checking out his friend, this time holding out his hand to Cas and giving the stubborn ex-angel a disarming smile to win him over.

Castiel sighed dramatically, as he was often known to do, but he finally gave in. A heavy frown became apparent on his forehead when he stepped into the water, but ever so slowly,  he did take a few steps towards Dean.

“That’s it, come on, buddy. Not that bad, huh?” Dean encouraged, still holding out his hand to a moody-looking Cas.

“I suppose it’s less unpleasant than I originally anticipated.” Castiel allowed, the angry set of his eyebrows gradually fading.

Castiel was within Dean’s reach now, and Dean smiled again when Cas willingly placed his hand in Dean’s.

For a moment they simply stared at each other.

Although the staring was nothing out of the ordinary for them, Dean’s heart fluttered when it began to sink in that he was _holding hands_ with a dude while staring into the dude’s eyes. And yeah, maybe Cas was not just _any dude_. Cas was special, always had been… Nonetheless, there was no way to describe their current position in a way that made it sound not-gay, and Dean abruptly broke eye contact. He didn’t let go of Cas’ hand though. Instead, he intertwined their fingers and he pulled gently as he took another step into the lake.

“Alright just… Just follow my lead, Cas.” Dean muttered, not looking back as they walked to the deeper part of the lake.

They kept shuffling their feet until the water reached their chests. Dean came to a stop and turned back to Cas again. He was well aware that it was about time to put an end to this irrational hand-holding, so he subtly slipped his hand free from Castiel’s.

Cas squinted at him at the loss of contact, his blue eyes cautious.

“Okay… Now I’m gonna show you how it’s done, and you’re going to stay here and watch what I’m doing. When you think you’re ready, you can try it yourself. Sound good?” Dean announced his plan of action, and Castiel nodded slowly.

Dean grinned at Cas, but Castiel only halfheartedly returned it.

It broke Dean’s heart a little, seeing how a once powerful celestial being was mortified to try something so simple and human… He immediately pushed that thought aside to focus on the task at hand, then proceeded to demonstrate. He began to swim away from Cas to where the lake was even deeper, then made a turn, lazily swimming back to him again. Cas watched in concentration as Dean playfully started swimming laps around him.

“It doesn’t look too complicated.” Castiel admitted, his eyes tracking Dean’s every move.

“That’s because it _isn’t_.” Dean assured him with a grin. “Give it a try, I’m sure you’ll be a natural.” He added with a wink.

“But what if I _drown_?” Cas asked, still hesitant.

Dean barked out a laugh at that ridiculous concern. “As if I would _ever_ let you drown, Cas. I’ll be right here with you… You trust me, right?”

“With my life.” Cas replied solemnly, looking up at Dean through his lashes.

Castiel’s face was so sincere and Dean felt his stomach twist. It was hardly fair; the things Cas did to Dean by simply being himself.

“Alright, that’s… That’s great.” Dean replied lamely. “So then try it, Cas.”

And Cas did. His first attempt was unsuccessful, to say the least. He was splashing around in a wave of sudden panic, and no actual swimming occurred. It wasn’t until Dean pointed out that they were still in the shallow area of the lake where Cas would be able to stand, that Castiel blinked dazedly and got to his feet again.

Dean repressed another laugh at the bewildered look in Cas’ big blue eyes, his friend’s now half-wet hair sticking out in all directions. Cas’ breathing was labored, and Dean slowly shook his head.

“Just _relax_ , Cas. I told you that nothing is going to happen to you on my watch.”

“I’m sorry, I was simply overwhelmed, I think.” Cas apologized, still a bit out of breath.

He looked so lost and Dean wanted nothing more than to hug his friend to comfort him, even if it was over something silly. And so he went for it. He pulled Cas into a tight hug, and Cas easily melted into it.

When Dean’s brain caught up to his actions, he mentally punished himself. He’d gone from holding hands with a half-naked dude, to _hugging_ the same half-naked dude. This could hardly be called progress.

He quickly pulled out of the hug, but the awkwardness was kind of worth it when he saw that Cas was smiling brightly.

“Try again?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

This time, Cas was calmer when he tried, more prepared. Dean stayed close, but he could already tell that Cas was getting the hang of it now that he was no longer freaking out at the prospect of drowning. Every now and then Cas made sure his feet touched the ground, probably because it made him feel safer, but after a good ten minutes, he was actually swimming.

It was uncoordinated and ungraceful, but Cas was doing it. And Dean couldn’t be more proud of his best friend.

“There you go! See, you _are_ a natural.” Dean praised when Cas came to stand next to Dean again after swimming a particularly big lap.

Castiel’s tiny grin was enough to tell that he was pretty pleased with himself.

“Thank you, Dean.” He said warmly. “You’re a very good teacher.”

And then Cas did something he hardly ever did. Both his arms reached out and he pulled Dean into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face against Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s first thought might have been something along the lines of ‘ _oh no, not more naked-huggin_ g’ but it was soon dismissed as he realized how _good_ it felt to be this close to Castiel. Possibly even better because Cas was the one who had initiated it.

One of Dean’s hands prudently stroked the back of Cas’ head, fingers carding through the damp dark-brown hair. Cas sighed contentedly, and he made no move to let go of Dean. Dean didn’t want to let go either. The feeling of wet skin against wet skin wasn’t disturbing to him, even though it should have been.

Puffs of warm breath were dancing along the damp skin of Dean’s shoulder, and in a rush of affection, he planted a kiss on top of Cas’ head. Before Dean could regret it, he heard Cas hum happily.

Dean partly pulled away so that he could look at Cas’ face to gauge his reaction, but his arms remained loosely wrapped around Cas’ lower back.

“You seem in a good mood all of the sudden.” Dean said teasingly.

Castiel’s features unmistakably held a hint of smugness now. “I _am_ in a good mood… But also because it felt… it felt like _flying_.” He said quietly.

“Flying?” Dean asked, confused as he tried to keep up with Cas’ chaotic thoughts.

“Swimming. Being weightless… It was a bit like flying. I’ve missed that.” Cas elaborated.

“Oh…” Was all Dean could come up with, because really, what kind of words would ever be enough to comfort a fallen angel who was missing his wings?

“And _this_ , of course.” Castiel mused thoughtfully, waving a finger between the two of them. “I like being _with_ _you_ , Dean.”

Again Dean came up blank when he searched for a proper answer to that. Cas kind of had that effect on him, all the time.

“I apologize, I know we’re not supposed to talk about it...” Castiel mumbled, hanging his head as if he’d just done something unforgivable.

And Dean couldn’t bear to watch it, not anymore. It was selfish to make Castiel feel bad for talking about his feelings, especially when Dean felt the same way about him. In fact, Cas deserved a medal for finally putting it out there, unlike Dean himself who had always been a coward when it came to this.

“Actually it’s… It’s _fine_.” He confessed, lowering his head to meet Cas’ eyes. “I like being with you, _too_ , Cas.”

Things escalated quickly from there. If Dean had thought that holding a half-naked guy’s hand was bad, or that hugging a half-naked guy was even worse… Well, _kissing_ a half-naked guy would take the cake without a doubt.

But hey, that didn’t stop Dean from doing it anyway, and he let out a small groan of pleasure when their lips met at last after years and years of unresolved tension.

So, maybe Dean would never truly be able to relate to what Castiel meant when he talked about flying, or when he talked about how _good_ it felt. But what Dean _did_ know, was that being with Cas like this, lips moving in synch and bodies pressed together, had to feel equally good, if not _better._  

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
